


I promise fallin' for me won't be a mistake

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Daddy Louis, Friends to Lovers, Harry's 9 months pregnant with twins in the epilogue, Harrys an inter sex male, Louis becomes the baby's father figure, Louis saves Harry's life, M/M, Mummy Harry, Nick's an asshole with commitment issues, Pregnant Harry, Sorry if I offend anyone with the term hermaphrodite, etc. - Freeform, mentions of rape/non-con, past gryles, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one was posted from my iPod so the summary is in the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	I promise fallin' for me won't be a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This one was posted from my iPod so the summary is in the story

Summary: Harry's a sixteen year old sophomore at Holmes Chapel High, and his boyfriend of two years has just broken up with him after they got into a big fight, but then Harry meets Louis, a boy who claims that if Harry falls for him it won't be a mistake.

*

"Harry, Gem can you come down here please?" Anne calls from the living room, her two children then walking downstairs. 

"Something wrong, mum?" Gemma asks, her mother then motioning them to sit down on the couch. 

"I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom, and knowing that you're both able to get pregnant, I want to know who it belongs to." she says, Harry then letting out a deep breathe before he breaks down in tears. 

"It's mine, okay?! I'm your son that's able to carry his own babies, I know I'm a freak mum, and no, it's not 'you're special Harry', everyone at school calls me a freak, and now I'll be known as the pregnant hermaphrodite!" Harry shouts, then running up to his room and slamming his door shut, the sixteen year old then sliding down the closed door as he racks with sobs.

* 

"Honey, can I come in?" Anne asks as she knocks on her son's bedroom door, the green eyed teenager sniffling before getting off his bed and opening the door to let his mother in. 

"Oh, H." Anne says as she walks in the room, her son's face a light shade of pink from crying, his bottom eyelids also the colour red. 

"I just, I already get bullied at school for being born as an inter sex male, and now I'm pregnant, Nick's gonna break up with me." Harry sobs, burying his face in his mother's shirt, staining the fabric with his tears. 

"I promise you I'm not upset with you H, it's just a little unexpected, I thought you and Nick where having protected sex." she says, Harry nodding his head. 

"We were, but he ran out of condoms one night, and he insisted that we still have sex even though I refused." Harry says, his mum petting his curly locks. 

"H, if you didn't want to have sex without a condom then you should've just grabbed your stuff and left, why didn't you?" Anne asks, Harry shaking his head. 

"I couldn't, I knew he would be mad at me if I just walked out and made him deal with his boner by himself." Harry says, wiping his teary eyes with the palm of his hand. 

"Well you need to tell him, H. If you don't do it now it'll be too late." Anne says, Harry nodding his head. 

"I will, I'll call him after school tomorrow and have him come over." he says, his mum then kissing his head and walking out of his room to let him finish his homework. 

*

"If you don't want this, then just get out!" Harry shouts at his long term boyfriend Nick, fuming with anger. 

"I don't even want kids, why'd you have to get knocked up?! Can't you just abort the damned thing?!" Nick retaliates, causing Harry to scoff. 

"Oh please Nicholas, we both know how and why I got pregnant, you had sex with me and decided against wearing a condom! I told you I was a able to get pregnant and you didn't listen to me! And I will not, I repeat, will not! Abort my baby, and if you can't accept that then you can leave, now get the fuck out!" Harry yells, Nick then storming over to the curly haired brunette. 

"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking hermaphrodite freak I wouldn't have to deal with you and your bastard baby. We're done Harry, and stay the fuck out of my sight, you little shit." Nick scowls, then walking out of Harry's house, slamming the door hard enough that the photos on the wall shake. 

Harry then walks over to the couch, collapsing onto one of the cushions, placing his hand over his mouth as he cries from heartbreak. 

"H, what happened?" Anne asks as she walks into the living room, rushing over to her son. 

"H-he broke up with me, a-and he called me a hermaphrodite freak, mum." Harry says, crying into his mother's shoulder. 

"Don't cry honey, Gem and I are here for you, we'll help you through this." she tells her son, the teenager then looking up at her with teary eyes. 

"Thanks mum, now what should I do first?" He asks, his mother then putting her finger on her chin. 

"I hear that Miss Barbara's looking for some help at the bakery down the street, maybe she'll hire you." Anne tells Harry, the teenager then nodding his head in excitement. 

"Really? Could you make that work?" Harry asks, his mother nodding her head.

"We'll go down there tomorrow when you come home from school." she says, Harry then hugging her in delight.

*

"Well if isn't Harry the hermaphrodite." Harry hears as he's walking down the school hallway on his way to his third class of the day, the green eyed lad then getting slammed against one of the various lockers in the hall. 

"Derek please, stop." Harry pleas. Derek just laughs, then slamming Harry against the locker harder. 

"What are you gonna do, huh? Absolutely nothing, because you're a wimpy good for nothing freak." Derek chuckles, then throwing Harry on the ground, repeatedly punching the sixteen year old anywhere that he can. 

"S-stop, please!" Harry gasps, his breath being knocked out of him as he gets punched in the stomach.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" an unfamiliar voice shouts, Derek then running away as the mysterious boy rushes over to Harry. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks, Harry shaking his head. 

"What's your name?" the teenager asks.

"H-Harry Styles." the sixteen year old responds, then letting out a series of coughs. 

"I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay? You look like you've lost a lot of blood and fluids." he says, Harry then nodding his head as he closes his eyes briefly. 

"Hey, you gotta stay awake, okay?" the unknown lad says, Harry then looking up at him. 

"W-what's your name, why are you helping me?" he asks the cerulean eyed lad. 

"Louis Tomlinson, and I just moved here last month with my mum and four sisters, you obviously need help, so that's what I've decided to do." he responds, then putting his finger to his lips to silently tell Harry to be quiet.

"Hi, I have an emergency at Holmes Chapel High, I need an ambulance immediately, we'll be waiting for you in the front office." Louis tells the operator, then hanging up. 

"C'mon, we're gonna go see the nurse." Louis tells Harry, picking up the sophomore bridal style and running to the front office with him in his arms. 

"L-Louis you gotta slow down, I'm six weeks pregnant, you're gonna hurt my baby!" Harry exclaims, Louis then looking down at him. 

"Congratulations, but I've really gotta get you to the nurse!" He says, picking up his speed a little. 

"Do you have a parent or guardian that I need to call?" Louis asks, Harry nodding his head. 

"M-my mum, she needs to know." the green eyed lad responds, unlocking his phone and handing it to Louis. 

Louis then places Harry on one of the chairs in the nurse's office, dialling the number that he believes is Harry's mother, listed as 'Mummy' with a few heart and smiley emojis. 

"Hi, is this Mrs. Styles? This is Louis Tomlinson, I'm a student at your son's school." he asks when someone answers the phone. 

"I used to be a Styles, but yes, this is she, is my Harry alright?" she responds, Louis shaking his head. 

"I'm afraid not, I found him beaten up in the hallway on my way to lunch and I've called an ambulance to come pick us up. He said you deserved to know." Louis responds, Harry's mum then letting out a gasp. 

"What hospital are they taking him to? Can I talk to him?" Anne asks, Louis then passing the phone to Harry. 

"Mummy I'm so scared, the baby, what if they got hurt? Derek hit my stomach!" Harry says, tears brimming at his eyes as he tells his mother what his long time bully's done to him.

"Just wait for the ambulance, baby, I'll meet you at the hospital, okay? I love you." she replies, blowing her son a kiss through the phone. 

"I love you too mummy." Harry says softly, then ending the call. 

*

The paramedics arrive to the school in record time, alerting a few of the students who are outside during lunch, Harry's sister Gemma looking at the gurney in shock as she realises that it's her own brother, the brunette then running over to the ambulance. 

"Harry!" she shouts, pushing through the crowd to get to her younger sibling. 

"Gem!" he says, his sister then running up to him and grabbing his hand. 

"H, what happened?" she asks, looking up at her brother with teary eyes. 

"I got beat up by Derek again, I'm in pretty bad shape so Louis here decided to call the paramedics." Harry says, pointing at Louis as the paramedics lift up the gurney and place it into the ambulance, Louis then hopping in, one of the paramedics tapping on the side of the ambulance as a signal to start driving off to the hospital. 

*

"Status and name of the patient?" one of the paramedics asks Louis. 

"His name's Harry Styles, he was bullied in the hallway at school and he lost a lot of blood, and he's pregnant." Louis responds, sending the paramedic into a panic. 

"He's pregnant?" she asks, Louis nodding his head. 

"About six weeks to be exact." Louis replies, the paramedic nodding her head. 

"The patient's blood pressure is dropping, put an oxygen mask on him!" one of the paramedics shouts, Louis then gripping onto Harry's hand. 

"H?" Louis asks, the emerald eyed lad looking up at him hazily. 

"Louis, the baby!" Harry cries out, the monitors going crazy. 

"The baby's going into fetal distress, and the patient's lost a lot of blood and bodily fluids!" a male paramedic shouts, Harry's eyes then slowly falling shut. 

"Harry? H, speak to me!" Louis shouts, shaking the curly haired lad's unconscious body. 

The ambulance then arrives at the hospital, the paramedics rushing inside with Louis following closely behind them. 

"Oh my god, Harry!" Anne shouts as the paramedics run past her with Harry on the gurney, Louis then running up to her. 

"Mrs. Styles, I'm so sorry, I did everything I could for your son, I really hope he's okay, for your sake." Louis says as he softly hugs Harry's mum.

*

"Mrs. Styles, your son and his baby are totally fine, he's not awake yet but you are welcome to see him, he's in room 103." the doctor tells Anne, her and Louis then walking to Harry's recovery room. 

*

Harry wakes up to a steady beeping, the green eyed lad slightly panicking. 

"Louis?" he calls out, the cerulean eyed lad then placing his hand on Harry's pale face. 

"You're awake, your mum's been worried sick, I'll go tell her you're up." Louis says, then walking out of the room to bring Anne into Harry's room. 

*

"Oh honey, you're okay!" Anne exclaims when she walks into Harry's hospital room, hugging her son tightly. 

"What happened?" Harry asks, his mind forgetting how he got in the unfamiliar  hospital room.

"You got beat up at school, and then this sweet boy helped you out and called an ambulance, but you passed out on the way to the hospital, the baby was going into fetal distress and your body started shutting down from a loss of too much bodily fluids, luckily they revived both of you." Anne informs Harry, the teenager smiling up at Louis. 

"Thank you." Harry whispers, pulling Louis in for a hug. 

*

"When do I get to go home?" Harry asks as Doctor Collins walks into his recovery room. 

"Well, we want to keep you overnight for observation, and if nothing goes wrong, you'll be able to return home tomorrow morning." Doctor Collins inquires, Harry nodding his head, then drifting off to sleep. 

* 

"Wake up, darling." Anne says as she lightly shakes her son's sleeping figure, the curly haired lad's eyes then opening slowly. 

 

"Wh-what?" Harry says, scrubbing at his eye with his fist. 

"The doctors said that you can go home." she informs, Harry then lifting up his arms to be helped up. 

His mum grabs onto his hands, pulling him off the bed and handing him his clothes so that he can get changed in the bathroom. 

*

He then walks out of the loo two minutes later, wearing a grey Cardigan and a scarf, his curls out in full display (just picture Harry at his x factor audition, k?). 

"You ready, honey?" his mum asks, the teenager shaking his head. 

"Um, where's Louis?" he asks, noticing that the cerulean eyed lad is no longer sitting on the chair near his bed. 

"He went to the café, said he'd meet us in the lobby so I could take him home." Anne replies, Harry then humming in response. 

*

"Thanks for saving me, Lou, I don't know what I'd do if I had miscarried because of that prick." Harry says as he stands at Louis' doorstep with him, the slightly taller lad shaking his head. 

"It was no problem H, I could tell that you needed some help, so I decided to do what I thought was best." Louis says, then hugging the curly haired lad and opening his door to his house. "I'll see you on Monday, mate." Louis replies, then walking inside his home. 

*

"Hey Louis!" Harry shouts as he spots the chestnut haired lad in the car park, Louis turning around as Harry runs to him. 

"Hi, so how's your little one?" Louis asks, softly rubbing Harry's baby pudge. 

"Good, I-oh my god I was supposed to have my job interview on Friday!" Harry exclaims, pulling at his curly hair. 

"Hey, no worries, your mum said she called them and said there was a family emergency and they moved it to  today after school for you." Louis informs, Harry sighing in relief. 

"Oh thank god, but what if they don't hire me because I'm pregnant? I really need this job." Harry sobs, a few tears pooling at his eyes.  

"Harry, if anything they'll let you start off normally, and once you get bigger they'll just give you shorter hours so you don't strain yourself, you know Miss Barbara loves you, she's known your whole family since you and Gemma were kids, she's obviously gonna hire you, and plus, she needs some extra help around there considering she's getting a bit old." Louis reassures the pregnant lad, Harry smiling at Louis as they walk inside the school building. 

*

"Hi darling, are you ready for your job interview?" Anne asks as the green eyed lad sits down in the passenger seat of her Nissan. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, I'm so nervous." Harry says, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

"Honey it's Miss Barbara, she's going to hire you, she's known since you were a baby, she absolutely loves you and your curly locks." Anne tells her son, holding onto his hand and pressing it to her lips. 

*

"Miss Barbara, I'm here!" Harry shouts as he walks into the bakery, Miss Barbara walking around the counter and giving him a hug. 

"Hello darling, how are you?" Miss Barbara asks, Harry shrugging his shoulders. 

"Good, I guess. I had a miscarriage scare Friday, that's why I was unable to come in, but I guess I'm okay now, just a little shaken up about it." Harry responds, then walking to one of the booths with her to sit down.

"So your mum's told me about your whole situation, and I think you'd be a great help around here, I've talked to the others about it and they agree, I think I'm gonna hire you Harry." Miss Barbara says, Harry's eyes then nearly popping out of his head. 

"Really? You mean that?!" He asks, Miss Barbara nodding her head. 

"I do, you're a wonderful lad Harry, we've decided that you'll be starting next week, here's your work schedule dear." she says as she places her hand on Harry's shoulder, then handing him the sheet of paper. 

"Thanks Miss Barbara." Harry says, standing up and hugging the older woman. 

"No problem dearie, I'll see you next week." she says, waving to the curly haired teenager as he walks out of the bakery with his mother. 

*

"How'd your interview go, mate?" Louis asks as he walks to lunch with Harry the next day. 

"Great, I'm officially an employee at W. Mandeville's Grocer and Bakery, I start next Saturday." Harry says, Louis patting him on the back. 

"That's awesome! Maybe I should come visit you one day." Louis says, Harry chuckling. 

"I'd advise you not do that, I might end up beating you senseless if you do." Harry says, Louis scoffing. 

"H, you couldn't even hurt a flower." Louis says, Harry then putting his hands on his hips. 

"How dare you, I'll have you know that I used to be one of the school's champion badminton players, so yes I can hurt things. I once accidentally hit my partner in the head with my racket." Harry says, Louis laughing loudly. 

"Haz, an accident doesn't make you tough, it makes you clumsy." Louis explains, causing Harry to pout. 

"Whatever, you're just mean." Harry says, turning away from Louis. 

"H, I was kidding." Louis says, trying to get Harry to look at him. 

"Just leave me alone Louis." Harry says, then standing up and leaving Louis by himself, running to find his sister with tears in his eyes. 

*

"Gemma!" Harry shouts exasperatedly as he spots his sister with her friends, the brunette then walking up to him, worry etched on her face when she notices tears in her younger brother's eyes. 

"H, what happened?" she asks, Harry shaking his head as he looks down at the pavement. 

"Louis' what happened, he made me upset." Harry says, his sister then holding him as he softly cries. 

"H, I'm sure he was kidding." she says, Harry then pulling away from her warm embrace. 

"I know, these hormones are making me so upset about stupid things." Harry says, sniffling and rubbing at his teary eyes. 

"You should probably go find him, Haz." she says, Harry nodding as he runs off to go find Louis. 

*

"Hey Ed, have you seen Louis?" Harry asks as he approaches the ginger haired lad. 

"You mean that fit lad that you're fancying? I saw him just a minute ago in the library." Ed says, Harry silently thanking him as he walks into the school library. 

*

"Louis, I'm sorry, I overreacted, it's these damn pregnancy hormones." Harry whispers as he approaches the cerulean eyed lad, Louis looking up at him. 

"Harry, I understand, you're pregnant, it's totally normal for you to get upset, and I'm sorry too, I obviously offended you, I shouldn't've done that." Louis says, then pulling the seven weeks pregnant lad in for a hug.

*

"Harry, are you okay?" Anne asks as she knocks on the bathroom door, her son's morning sickness officially starting, keeping the sixteen year old locked up in his bathroom puking his guts out. 

"No, I'm not, this fucking sucks." Harry whines, the teenager then retching into the toilet. 

"Do you want me to make you some ginger tea? It usually helps." she informs, Harry nodding his head, then remembering that his mum can't see through walls.

"Please." the emerald eyed teenager responds, then getting off of his position on his knees and standing up to walk downstairs to the kitchen. 

*

"There you go honey, I put it in a thermos for you, so if you get nauseous during class you can just drink some of it, and you should be fine." Anne tells her son as she hands him the coffee cup, the two of them then walking outside to her car so she can drive him to school. 

*

"Hey Ed!" Harry shouts as he spots his ginger haired mate talking to Louis, the two of them turning around as they hear the curly lad's voice. 

"Hazza, how's it goin', mate?" Ed asks once Harry's approached them, the sophomore shrugging his shoulders.

"My morning sickness started, so my life's now a living hell. Trust me, being pregnant sucks." Harry groans, then doing his signature hair flip. 

Louis stares on intently as Harry fixes his hair, the eighteen year old then being pulled out of his trance when the first bell rings. 

"Louis? Mate we have to go to class." Ed says as he snaps his fingers in Louis' face, the cerulean eyed boy then looking at him with hazy eyes. 

"Huh? What?" Louis asks, Ed chuckling. 

"We have to get to class." he repeats, Louis nodding his head as they head off to first block. 

*

"I just, I can't really explain it Z, this is the first time I've had feelings for a person that's not the opposite gender, but Harry's just so adorable, and his curls, oh my god his curls, they feel like heaven, especially in the springy bits. And his eyes, they're so beautiful." Louis trails off, Zayn then laughing at the older lad. 

"Bro, you're definitely in love with this Harry kid, it's so obvious, you literally stared at him when he flipped his hair in the car park, I mean so was everyone else, but you looked absolutely gobsmacked at how beautiful he is." Zayn exclaims, causing Louis to pout. 

"I am not, he's just a friend, and what, I can't think my bro dude pal friend is cute?" Louis says, causing Zayn to laugh loudly.

"Mate, stop denying that you like this kid, you are so head over heels in love with him!" Zayn replies, the caramel eyed lad laughing even harder. 

"Okay, I do have a tiny little crush on him, but I know he doesn't feel the same." Louis says, then looking down at the floor in depression. 

"Well how do you know that? Have you asked him about it?" Zayn asks, Louis shaking his head. 

"No, but I still think he's in love Nick, even though he won't admit it I can see it in his eyes when we pass him in the hallway, he just looks up at him with love and sorrow, and then he just stares at the floor for the rest of the walk to class."  Louis responds, still staring down at the floor in depression.

"Mate, you saved his life when you first met him, sure he's still upset that Nick left him, he's the father of his child, but there's no way that Harry doesn't have feelings for you." Zayn says honestly, Louis looking back up at him with teary eyes. 

"You're sure?" 

"I'm totally positive Louis, Harry's in love with you just as much as you love him." Zayn replies, causing Louis to smile in relief. 

"You're probably right Zee, but I'll have to find the perfect moment to ask him out." 

*

"Hey Ms. Cox, is Harry home?" Louis asks the brunette, Harry's mum shaking her head. 

"Gemma took him to his ultrasound appointment, they should be back soon, you can wait for them with me if you want to." she replies, Louis nodding as he follows her to one of the various couches in Harry's living room.

"So how's Harry doing? Is his third month going well?" Louis asks, trying to start a conversation with Harry's mum. 

"He's doing good, I don't know if he's noticed yet, but I'm seeing a little bump on him." she tells Louis, the cerulean lad's eyes widening. 

"Really, he's already showing and he's only three months? My mum didn't show with my sisters until she was at least sixteen weeks." Louis says in surprise. 

"Yeah, 's crazy innit? It feels like just the other day he was crying his eyes out because I found his pregnancy test in the bathroom, my little boy's all grown up." Anne exclaims, a few tears brimming at her eyes.

"Mummy we're back!" Harry shouts as he walks into the foyer. 

"I'm in the living room, dear!" she shouts, her son then appearing in front of her. 

"Mummy the baby has a heartbeat, I heard it! The doctor gave me a CD of it, and I'm gonna burn it onto iTunes, so that way I can put it on my phone and be able to hear the baby's heartbeat anytime I want to, and I'm also showing, see look!" Harry says happily, lifting up his maternity shirt, showing his mum and Louis the small bump. 

"Harry, can I, can I feel it?" Louis asks the sophomore, Harry nodding his head. 

Louis then gets off the couch and kneels down in front of Harry's stomach, touching the tight skin with his hands. 

'It feels weird' Louis thinks. 

It feels weird how there's a baby growing inside his mate's body, and it's gotten to the point where Louis can feel the baby under his palm, but it's also a bit cool that there's a little baby inside Harry, and even though it's not Louis' child he feels so much love for it, as well as how he loves Harry, and he so desperately wants to claim the sixteen year old as his, but he fears that it's too early of them knowing each other to ask Harry to date him, he wants the lad to recover over heartbreak before he asks him out.  

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry says, pulling Louis out of his love induced trance. 

"Harry, I just, you look so beautiful like this, it's mad that there's a baby growing inside of you, it's so weird, but it's also a miracle, Harry this is so amazing, you've literally created a miracle baby." Louis says in awe as he smiles up at the younger lad, Harry smiling back at him as he runs his fingers through Louis' straight chestnut locks. 

"I know, I just hate that Nick's the father, I'd rather it be someone better than him, someone that's not a total dick head, someone that I actually would've planned this with, who would actually stay with me when they found out about my pregnancy, but I'll probably never find someone like that. A guy can dream though, right?" Harry says, softly rubbing his small bump. 

"H, someone like that is right in front you, maybe you're just not looking hard enough." Louis says, smiling at the three months pregnant lad. 

*

"Oh my god." Harry gasps out as him, Louis, Ed, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are sitting under a tree at lunch.

"H, something wrong?" Louis asks, looking up at the green eyed teenager in concern. 

Harry shakes his head, then lifting up his shirt. "Look." he says, all of his mates gasping as they see a little foot poke out in Harry's skin.

"Harry, did the-did the baby kick?" Louis asks, Harry nodding his head as a few tears fall down his cheeks, a small sob then escaping from his lips. 

"Harry don't cry, mate." Niall says, wiping one of the tears off his friend's face. 

"Ni, these are happy tears, I'm not upset." Harry says, Louis rubbing his back as he cries softly. 

"H, it's okay, it means the baby's alive and moving, that's a good thing." Louis says, which only causes Harry to cry harder. 

"I know, that's why I'm crying, it's all becoming real, my baby's really alive in there!" Harry sobs, burying his face in Louis' chest. 

"Harry, please stop crying, you're started to cause a scene."  Zayn says, flipping off the people that keep staring at them, silently telling them to leave. 

"Sorry Zee, I think I'm good now though, that was just a big moment for me, I got a little emotional." Harry says, wiping the tears away from his face. 

"Louis, I wanna go to the library, can you help me up?" Harry asks, lifting his arms up. 

"The library? H, lunch ends in six minutes." Louis says, Harry groaning in annoyance.

"I don't care, now help me up, you bloody wanker." Harry grumbles, Louis reluctantly helping up the twenty weeks pregnant lad. 

*

"Hi, do you guys have any books on pregnancy?" Harry asks the librarian as they walk into the library, the woman nodding her head. 

"There might be some in our research section, is your girlfriend expecting?" she asks, Harry shaking his head. 

"No, actually, I'm carrying the baby. And I'm not into women." Harry replies, leaving the librarian standing there in shock. 

"Oh my god Harry, did you see her face?!" Niall cackles, his face red from laughing so hard. 

"Yeah, it was pretty funny, now let's look for those books." 

*

"H, I found one!" Louis says, walking up to the twenty weeks pregnant lad with the book in his hand. 

"Pregnancy week by week, by Anna Saylors." Harry reads, hugging Louis happily. 

"Thanks Lou, I'll go check this out and then we'll head off to class." Harry says, the bell ringing as he's speaking. 

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you by the doors, mate."

*

"Mr. Styles, why are you late?" Harry's teacher asks when he walks into Geometry three minutes late. 

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Johnson, it won't happen again." Harry responds, proceeding to his seat, then getting tripped by Derek, the curly haired lad letting a gasp when he almost falls face first on the floor, luckily being caught in Ed's arms.

"You little bastard!" Ed shouts, slapping Derek across the face so hard that a red print of Ed's hand is left on his cheek. 

"Edward Sheeran, go to the principal's office, now!" Ms. Johnson shouts.

"Oh, you're sending me to the office?! This prick just tripped Harry, and he's hurt!" Ed retaliates, carefully helping the pregnant lad off the floor. 

"Okay, then take Harry to the nurse, I'll have an assistant principal take Derek later." she responds, knowing of Harry's condition and wanting to make sure the sophomore's okay.

"Haz, you alright?" Ed asks once they've started walking to the nurse's office, Harry nodding his head. 

"I think so, but thanks for taking me to the nurse." Harry says as he sits down on the recliner in Ms. Teasdale's office, the ginger nodding his head, then lightly kissing Harry's curly head. 

"No problem mate, I'll see you in Geometry if you end up coming back. If not, I'll see you tomorrow." Ed says, then walking out of the office as Ms. Teasdale appears.

*

"Hi honey, what happened?" she asks, as she sits down next to Harry. 

"Derek tripped me, I didn't fall or anything though, I was caught by Ed, but I wanna make sure the baby's okay." Harry says, Ms. Teasdale nodding as she has him lift up his maternity shirt. 

"Well, it doesn't look like there's any bruises anywhere, but I'd advise you call your mum and have her take you the hospital, just to be on the safe side." she says, Harry nodding as he takes his phone out of his pocket to call his mum.

"Hi darling, is there something wrong with jellybean?" she asks, causing Harry to sob. 

"I-I don't know, Derek tried to trip me, and Ed caught me just in time before I face planted, but I'm still a little shook up, and Ms. Teasdale said that you should take me to the hospital, just in case." Harry replies, a few tears falling down his face. 

"Honey, you have an ultrasound appointment in an hour, do you wanna wait until then?" she requests, Harry wiping his teary eyes before responding. 

"Yeah, I think that'd be best, I'll see you in an hour mum, I love you." Harry says as he blows his mum a kiss, then ending the call so he can get back to class.

*

"You little hermaphrodite freak, you'll pay for this." Derek scowls as he passes Harry in the hallway, the assistant principal that's taking him to Principal Rhodes telling him to cut it out. 

*

"So everything's okay?" Ed asks as he and Harry walk down the hallway to their fourth block. 

"Yea, but I'll be going to my ultrasound appointment after school to make sure little Jellybean's okay, and last week my doctor said that if the baby's in the right position for my next appointment that he might be able to find out the baby's gender!" Harry exclaims, Ed smiling down at him. 

"That sounds wicked mate, if you find out you've definitely gotta tell us!" Ed says, Harry nodding his head. 

"I will, if I find out I'll let you guys know in a group message." Harry says, hugging Ed before he walks into his biology class. 

*

"Bye H, I'll see you tomorrow!" Louis shouts as he waves goodbye to Harry, the teenager heading off to his latest sonogram appointment. 

"Bye Lou, I'll send you and the boys some pics!" Harry exclaims, then climbing into his mother's Nissan. 

*

"Hello Harry, are you ready to start the ultrasound?" Harry's obstetrician asks as he walks into the sonogram room. 

"Do you think we'll be able to find out if the baby's a boy or a girl?" Harry asks, Doctor Seay nodding his head.

"Most likely, as long as your little one's in the correct position." Doctor Seay responds, Harry smiling with glee.

"Yay!" he cheers, pulling up his white heart print maternity shirt. 

 "Okay, the baby seems to be doing great, they're at ten ounces now that you're five months, would you like to know the gender?" Doctor Seay asks, Harry nodding his head. 

"Congratulations Harry, you're having a little boy!" Doctor Seay announces, Harry letting out a sob of joy. 

"Oh my god, a grandson!" Anne cries out, hugging her son. 

"Mummy a little boy!" Harry says, a few tears brimming at his eyes. 

"Would you like some pictures?" Doctor Seay asks, Harry showing him two of his fingers to say he wants two. One for the fridge and one for his scrapbook. 

"There ya go Harry, two sonogram pictures, I'll see you next month." Doctor Seay says, hugging Harry before the curly haired lad leaves the office with his mum. 

*

Harry immediately phones Louis when he gets home. 

"Louis it's a boy!" he shouts when the older lad picks up. 

"Congratulations, H!" Louis exclaims.

"Do you want me to send you a picture?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head, then remembering that Harry can't see him. 

"Please?" Louis asks. 

"'Course Lou, I'll text it to you, talk to you tomorrow." Harry says, hanging up his phone and going to his camera app. 

He has a bit of a struggle taking the picture, so he walks downstairs and asks if his mum can do it for him. She takes the picture of Harry standing sideways with his hand on his clothed stomach first, then taking a picture of him holding his bump unclothed, and a third picture of Harry standing forwards holding the sonogram picture against his bare stomach. 

"Thanks mum, I'll text these to the boys now!" Harry says, then sitting down on the couch so he doesn't have to have the struggle of walking up the stairs himself. 

He first sends the three pictures to the five boys in a group message, then texting them, "THE BABY'S A BOY!" all of the boys them responding with things like 'congrats!' 'baby boy styles!' 'thank god it's not a girl, you won't have to deal with periods when she's older!' the last one coming from Louis. 

*

"Happy birthday Harry!" Louis shouts as he runs up to the five in a half months pregnant lad, holding a present bag in his hands, then passing it to Harry. 

"Go on, open it!" Louis exclaims, Harry excitedly taking the wrapped present out of the bag and ripping it open. 

"Oh Louis, a necklace with my birthstone on it, along with a matching ring and some earrings! Thank you so much!" Harry exclaims, hugging Louis tightly. 

"You're welcome Haz, here let me help you put these on." Louis says, taking the jewellery from Harry and putting all of them on for him. 

Harry's jewellery: 

http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/P13382793.jpg

*

It's officially Valentine's Day at Holmes Chapel High, and Harry's a little upset because nobody's asked him to the sweetheart dance tonight. He was hoping Louis would ask him, but it's already lunch time and the older lad still hasn't asked him, he's starting to give up hope. 

"Hey Harry!" Louis shouts as he runs over to the six months pregnant lad. 

"Oh, hey Louis." Harry says sadly, slowly sitting down on one of the benches in the cafeteria. 

"Are you okay, H? You look a little down in the dumps." Louis asks, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back. 

"I'm fine, just tired. Carter kept me up all night kicking." Harry lies, faking a yawn to make Louis believe him. 

"Well maybe a little singing will wake you up." Louis says, a few dancers then appearing behind him. 

Louis sings a song for Harry, belting out the lyrics like an angel. Once he's finished singing, he's holding a single rose behind his back, and he gets down on one knee. 

"Harry Edward Styles, I have loved you since we first met, I thought you were breathtaking. You had me gobsmacked over your beauty, and you're still absolutely beautiful now. Will you be my date for the Valentine's Dance tonight? As well as my boyfriend?" Louis asks as he holds the red rose out to Harry.

"Yes." Harry croaks out, Louis pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

*

"Harry, honey, Louis' here!" Anne shouts from downstairs, Harry slowly walking down the stairs with one of his hands on the banister, wearing a ruffly pink maternity dress and gold sandals, his long curly locks flowing free, wearing a pink diamond necklace with a pure gold chain and matching earrings, some bubblegum pink lipstick on his soft lips to complete the attire. 

"You look beautiful darling." Louis says, kissing Harry's soft cheek. 

"Thanks." Harry says, him and Louis then posing for his mum to take a few pictures. 

"I got you a corsage." Louis says, taking it out of the plastic box and putting it on Harry's wrist. 

"Oh. My. God. You rented out a limo?! Lou, this is an annual Valentine's Day dance, not prom." Harry says, gasping when he notices the limo in front of his house.

"My mum's job pays a lot, she actually did all of this." Louis says, then placing his hand on the small of Harry's back and escorting him outside to the limo. 

*

They walk into the gym together, everyone looking up as the doors open. 

'Oh my god, since when is Harry Styles pregnant?'

'Who knew Harry Styles would get a boyfriend after Nick Grimshaw?' 

'Looks like Harry the hermaphrodite got a new boyfriend!'

A few people mumble to each other, Harry grimacing at the last one. 

"It's okay love, don't let them intimidate you." Louis whispers, Harry nodding his head as they walk over to the dance floor to find out where the others are seated.

*

"May I have this dance?" Louis asks, holding his hand out to Harry, the curly haired lad's face turning a bright pink from the blush that's creeping up his cheeks. 

"Louis, I don't know how to-" Harry protests, Louis shushing him as he places his finger on Harry's lips. 

"Just follow my lead, okay? We don't even have to dance, you can just lean your head on my shoulder and we'll sway back and forth." Louis suggests, Harry nodding his head as he takes Louis' hands in his, the cerulean eyed lad helping him off the uncomfortable chair, the two of them then walking over to the dance floor.

*

"Oh! I believe there's something in-between us." Harry jokes as his prominent bump gets in the way of his and Louis' swaying. 

"I believe you're correct, love." Louis giggles, holding onto Harry's hips. 

"Can I?" he asks, Harry nodding his head as Louis kneels down to the level of Harry's stomach. 

"Hi Carter, I guess you could say I'm daddy, I think your mummy's a very pretty person and we can't wait to see what you'll look like when you meet us, I love you and your mummy very much." Louis says, kissing Harry's ever-growing bump, chuckling when Carter kicks his cheek. 

"Louis, you want to be his father?" Harry asks, looking at Louis in surprise. 

"I told you you weren't looking hard enough." Louis replies, then bringing his hands up to Harry's cheeks and giving him a kiss. 

*

"Hi Miss Barbara, is Harry here?" Louis asks as he walks up to the front counter at Harry's job, Miss Barbara looking at Louis confused, knowing they've never met and curious as to how he knows Harry. "Oh, sorry. I'm Louis, Harry's my boyfriend." he says, Miss Barbara nodding as she tells Louis to wait. 

"Harry, darling! Someone's here to see you!" she shouts, the seven months pregnant lad carefully getting off the chair he's been sitting on in the break room after his feet had started hurting an hour ago and walking over to one of the managers, his eyes lighting up when he sees Louis standing at the front counter. 

"Sweet-cheeks!" Harry squeals, pushing open the swinging door and waddling over to Louis, hugging him tightly. 

"How's the mummy?" Louis asks once they've released from their hug, Harry slapping his arm. 

"Just because I'm carrying the baby doesn't make me a mum." Harry says, pouting and crossing his arms over his bump. 

"Awh c'mon H, you don't want Carter to call you mummy? Just think of how cute it'll sound." Louis says, giving Harry puppy dog eyes.

"I guess, but he's calling you papa, only I get to call you daddy." Harry says, smirking. 

"Whatever you say, Princess." Louis says, poking Harry's nose, causing it to scrunch up. 

"I love you." Harry says as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pulling the older lad in for a passionate kiss. 

The kiss lasts for a while, the two of them just savouring the taste of each other. Louis' about to take the kissing further, the couple then getting interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

"Harry, time to go home." Anne says as she stands a few feet away from the couple with her keys in her hand. 

"Mum, can I please go over to Louis' house? I bet his mum is dying to see me." Harry pleads, his mum shaking her head. 

"Honey we have to get you ready for the baby shower." Anne says, causing Harry to pout. 

"Can Louis at least come with us? I miss my sweet-cheeks." Harry says, holding onto Louis' waist.

"Okay, but he's helping." Anne says, Harry cheering as he hugs Louis, then following his boyfriend out to his car after he's clocked out.

*

"Ow, mum that hurts!" Harry whines as his mum tries to do his hair for the baby shower. 

"Sorry, just sit still, darling, I'm almost done." she says, covering Harry's eyes as she puts hairspray in his curly locks. 

"And done! What do you think baby?" she asks, showing Harry his hair in the mirror. 

"Surprisingly it looks good." Harry says, kissing his mum's cheek. 

"Okay, and now you need to get dressed. I suggest you wear something blue, since the baby's a boy." she says, helping him up and leading him to his closet. 

"Can I wear a dress mummy?" he asks, Anne nodding her head. 

"Anything you want darling." she says, picking out a few blue dresses for Harry to choose from. 

"I like this one." Harry says, holding up one of the various dresses. 

(This is what it looks like: http://sell.bizrice.com/upload/20120329/Elegant_cap_sleeve_and_halter_light_blue.jpg )

"Good choice darling." Anne replies, then helping Harry into the dress and zipping it up. 

"Okay, now make-up, that is if you want some." she says, Harry shaking his head. 

"I'd rather go for a natural look." he says, Anne nodding as she hands him some blue sandals, then opening his bedroom door and helping him walk downstairs. 

"Wow." Louis says as Harry walks downstairs, staring at his boyfriend's glowing pregnant figure. 

"Do you like it?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head. 

"You look absolutely beautiful, pumpkin." Louis replies, kissing Harry's lips softly. 

"Louis, did you go out and get the cake from Miss Barbara?" Anne asks, Louis giving her a thumbs up.

"It's in the kitchen, come look." Louis says, ushering his boyfriend and his mum to the island in the kitchen. 

(Pic of the cake: http://lansingweddingcakes.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/image_20-Copy.jpeg )

"Oh Louis, I love it, the little booties are so cute!" Harry squeals, placing one of his hands on his bump. 

"I'm glad you like it, I had to look up a whole bunch of baby shower cakes on my phone to make sure the cake would be something you'd like." Louis says, Harry then kissing his cheek. 

"Well I better get going, princess. I've got some homework to do for English. I love you." Louis says, kissing Harry, then kneeling down to give Harry's bump a quick kiss. 

He then stands up, hugging Harry tightly before walking outside to his car and heading home. 

*

"And here's the guest of honour, my brother, Harry Styles." Gemma says, everyone turning around in their seats in the living room as Harry walks downstairs with the help of Anne. 

"Hi everyone, so um, this is my baby shower, and my mum has a few games planned, so I'll let her take over now." Harry says as he greets everyone in  the living room, then sitting down on the couch next to one of his friends. 

"Hi, I'm Anne Cox, Harry's mother, and I'd just like to say how proud I am of my son for staying strong through all of this, his boyfriend broke up with him because of his pregnancy, but now he's found a new boyfriend all on his own. His name's Louis, and he treats my son just like someone in Harry's condition should be treated, and overall I'm very happy that my son has put everyone's hurtful words behind him, and embraced his pregnancy, and I'm so excited about my grandson Carter Jackson Styles entering the world in two months. I love you so much, darling." Anne finishes, then looking up at her son, noticing him crying tears of joy.

"I love you too, mum." Harry sniffles, causing a chorus of aww's in the room. 

"Okay, now onto the games, for the first one you're going to guess how big Harry's bump is all the way around with some string, and the person who gets the closest gets to give Harry their present first." Anne announces, handing everyone a spool of white string and some scissors. 

*

"Okay Perrie, you can go first since you're the closest to Harry." Anne says, Harry's blonde friend then holding the two ends of her string in her fingers, wrapping it around Harry's stomach. 

"Looks like mine is too small, I couldn't really see your bump, your dress hides most of it." Perrie says, pouting. 

"At least you don't think I'm huge, I bet Gem's string is really long." Harry says, patting Perrie's hand. 

*

"Looks like Cher's the winner, now which gift is yours?" Anne asks, looking around at the various presents. 

"It's the one with the ducks on the wrapping paper." she responds, Anne nodding as she passes the present to Harry. 

He quickly opens the gift, revealing a large white teddy bear.

"Thanks Cher, I'm sure Jellybean's gonna love it." Harry replies, hugging the soft bear. 

"So what is jellybean?" Danielle asks, everyone else nodding, wanting to know the gender of their friend's baby. 

"Well, if you come into the kitchen I can show you." Harry says, everyone nodding and walking into the kitchen, except for Perrie, she walks over to Harry to help him up. 

"Thanks Per, now where did my mum put the cake?" Harry mumbles as he opens the fridge. 

"Ah, here we go." he says when he finds the cake, taking it out of the fridge and placing it on the counter, then taking the cover off of it, revealing the blue cake. 

"The baby's a boy?" Cher asks, Harry nodding his head. 

"Dang it, here's your ten euros, Dani." Perrie mumbles, taking £10 out of her wallet and handing them to Danielle. 

"You made a bet on my baby's gender?!" Harry asks in disbelief. 

"Yeah, sorry H." Danielle apologises, scratching her neck. 

"S'okay, just don't do it again if I end up having another baby." Harry responds, absentmindedly rubbing his large swell. 

*

"Mum, what do you think we should do for the nursery? I was thinking maybe a cloud theme, how does that sound?" Harry asks his mum, Anne nodding her head. 

"Whatever you want, H. I think a cloud theme would be cute, maybe have a blue bedded crib, a wooden changing station, a white rocking chair, a baby blue dresser, and a little star mobile above the crib with his name on the door?" Anne suggests, Harry clapping his hands. 

"That sounds perfect, what do you think Lou? Um, Louis?" Harry says, poking Louis' cheek, frowning when his boyfriend doesn't budge, then smirking when an idea pops into his head. 

His mum looks at him, knowing what he's about to do. "Harry Edward, don't you dare." she scolds, Harry shrugging his shoulders before he pushes Louis onto the floor. 

Louis yelps as he's awoken from his nap by hitting the wooden floor, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Harry, that really hurt!" he exclaims, causing Harry to burst out laughing. 

"You're a mean boyfriend." Louis grumbles, getting back on the couch and turning away from Harry. 

"Louis it was just a joke." Harry says, touching Louis' arm, his face falling when Louis scoots to the other side of the couch. 

"Harry, you hurt me! Your floor is made out of wood, not to mention that the couch is right next to a rectangular coffee table, what if I hit my head on it? I could've split my head open!" Louis yells, tears of pain brimming at his eyes. 

"Louis I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I just got mad because we were talking about the nursery and you fell asleep! Do you not care about Carter? Does the very thought of him bore you so much that you fell asleep on me?!" Harry shouts, his own tears falling down his cheeks from the hormones. 

"Harry you know that's not true, I'm just tired, I was up all night trying to find the perfect crib for him, I didn't go to bed until three in the morning, so I'm sorry if I fell asleep on your couch!" Louis says, Harry then letting out a choked sob. 

"You were gonna buy his crib?" he asks, placing his hand on his thirty weeks bump. 

Louis nods, stretching his arms out for Harry to give him a hug. Harry waddles over to Louis, hugging his boyfriend as best as possible, his stomach getting in the way. 

"I'm sorry Lou, I love you." Harry mumbles, gasping when Louis brushes his hair out of his face, then pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

"I love you too." Louis mumbles, smiling into the kiss, then deepening it by adding some tongue. 

Harry moans when Louis starts sucking on the spot between his neck and collarbone, his knees buckling. 

Louis catches him before he falls to the ground, picking Harry up by the back of his legs and carrying the pregnant lad up to his bedroom, opening the door with his elbow, then carefully placing Harry on the bed. 

"Louis, I'm so horny, fuck me!" Harry whines, arching his back when Louis squeezes his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. 

"Sit up, H. I'm gonna help you take off your clothes." Louis says, helping the pregnant lad sit up and take off his maternity shirt.

"Lift up your hips a little darling." Louis instructs, Harry lifting his hips so Louis can help him take off his pants. 

"Such a naughty princess, not wearing anything under your maternity jeans." Louis groans, mouthing at Harry's neck, causing the lad to elicit a moan. 

"Fuck, Louis. Want you inside me so bad." Harry whimpers, pulling on the hem of Louis' shirt. 

"Okay, okay." Louis chuckles, pulling off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in only his boxers. 

"You-you have tattoos? And your mum's okay with it?" Harry asks, Louis shaking his head. 

"She doesn't even know that I have them, I got them with Zayn over Christmas break, and I always wear jumpers at home so she doesn't see them. Promise you won't tell her though?" Louis asks, holding his pinky out to Harry. 

"Promise." Harry says, intertwining his pinky with Louis'. 

"Now are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna make me drool over your six pack?" Harry asks, causing Louis to chuckle. 

"'Course babe, now lay down and relax."  Louis says, kissing Harry's forehead.

*

"You ready?" Louis asks as he takes off his boxers and lines himself up with Harry's entrance. 

"Go for it." Harry says, moaning when Louis pushes inside of him. 

"Babe, you're so tight." Louis groans, trying to get comfortable inside his boyfriend. 

"Louis, just fuck me." Harry groans, running his long manicured nails down Louis' back, leaving scratch marks on the tan skin.

Louis nods his head, slowly thrusting in and out of his seven in a half months pregnant boyfriend. 

"Lou, faster." Harry moans, throwing his head back in pleasure, gripping onto Louis' chestnut hair. 

Louis nods, picking up the pace of his thrusts, making Harry moan when he sucks a love bite onto the younger lad's neck. 

"L-Louis 'm so close." Harry pants, sweat beginning to form on his face. 

"I know babe, I can feel you clenching around my cock." Louis gasps, moaning when Harry paints their stomachs white with his come, then getting his own release five minutes later.

"Shit, Harry. That was so fucking hot." Louis moans, pulling out of his boyfriend and laying down beside him as they try to regain their breaths. 

*

"Ouch!" Harry winces as they're sitting on the couch in Louis' living room, gripping onto his boyfriend's bicep as he feels a slight pain in his abdomen. 

"You okay, baby-cakes?" Louis asks, looking up at his eight months pregnant boyfriend with concern. 

"I-I'm not sure, I just felt a small pain in my abdomen, but it went away after like five seconds." Harry explains, looking up at Louis in fear. 

"Babe, you don't think you could be in labor, do you?" Louis asks, Harry's green eyes widening. 

"N-no, Carter's not supposed to come until May!" Harry shouts, his panic levels rising. 

"Should I call an ambulance?" Louis asks, Harry nodding his head as tears of fear start to pool at his eyes.

"Call mum too." Harry says, clutching onto Louis' hand as he feels another slight pain. 

"I'll let you do that, I'll call the ambulance." Louis says, frantically dialling 999. 

*

"999, what's your emergency?" an operator asks on the other line. 

"Um, my eight months pregnant boyfriend starting having some pains in his abdomen and we're not sure what they could be from, but I think he might be in labor." Louis responds, looking over at Harry as he frantically talks with his mum on the phone. 

"Where is your location sir?" she asks. 

"179 London Road, Holmes Chapel, Cheshire." Louis replies, the operator telling them the paramedics are on their way, the cerulean eyed lad then hanging up his phone. 

"Harry honey are you sure you're in labor?" Louis hears Anne asks Harry. 

"I-I'm not sure, but it really hurts. I'm so scared mum, he can't be coming now, it's too early!" Harry panics, calming down a little as Louis rubs his back. 

"I love you too mum, we'll meet you at the hospital." Harry says, ending the call, then looking up at Louis. 

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Harry asks, instinctively placing his hand over his prominent stomach. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine, pumpkin. We just have to wait till the paramedics show up." Louis says, standing up from the couch to unlock the door so the paramedics will be able to get in when they arrive. 

*

"Louis!" Harry whines, holding onto his boyfriend's hand tightly as he feels another pain sear through his abdomen. 

The paramedics then burst into the house, helping Harry off the couch and carefully placing him on the gurney. 

"How far along are you, dear?" one of the paramedics asks Harry. 

"I'm eight months, is my baby gonna be okay?" Harry panics, the kind paramedic nodding her head. 

"Of course dear, now do you want this other lad to come with us?" she asks, pointing at Louis. 

"Please, he's my boyfriend." Harry says, the woman nodding her head as Louis hops into the back of the ambulance, the paramedics then shutting the doors and driving off to the hospital. 

"Has your water broken yet?" the paramedic, Kathryn asks, Harry shaking his head. 

"Not yet, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Harry asks her. 

"So far it's a good thing. Do you mind if I do an ultrasound real quick?" she questions, Harry nodding his head as he lifts up his maternity shirt. 

"It looks like the baby's okay, would you mind describing these pains Mr. Styles?" she queries, Harry nodding his head. 

"They feel a little bit like the pains I get when I have indigestion I guess, but a little stronger, and they're not very frequent." Harry explains, Kathryn nodding her head. 

"It sounds like you're experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, they're like practice contractions to help you prepare for the birth of your baby." she explains, Harry letting out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank god, that's good, so we just tell the doctor that and I get to go back to my boyfriend's house with him?" Harry asks, Kathryn shaking her head. 

"We have to make sure that my theory is correct, and if it is, the doctor will let you go back home." she informs the couple, handing Harry some paper towels to clean off his gel covered stomach, the eight months pregnant lad then pulling his shirt back down once there's no more gel on his bump.

*

"Well it appears that the paramedic was correct, you were having Braxton Hicks contractions, and these are totally normal, so you're free to go home, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow for your final appointment before the baby's born." Doctor Seay says as he gives Harry's mum the discharge papers to sign, the green eyed lad then walking into the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes. 

*

"Louis! He's got the hiccups!" Harry shouts as he's on the phone with Louis. 

"I'll be right over, I wanna feel!" Louis says, hanging up and rushing out to his car, wanting to feel his boyfriend's son hiccuping. 

*

"Does he still have the hiccups?" Louis asks as he walks into Harry's house, the teenager nodding his head as he motions Louis to come over to him. 

Louis places his piano calloused hands on Harry's bump, chuckling as he feels Harry's stomach jolt with every hiccup his boyfriend's son makes. 

"That's so cute, maybe you should drink some water, H. It could stop his hiccups." Louis jokes, Harry snickering. 

"That's quite funny." Harry says, erupting in giggles. 

*

"You okay, H?" Louis asks as he notices Harry stop short in the hallway, the seventeen year old doubling over as he clutches onto his stomach and breathes heavily. 

"Louis, it hurts." Harry whines, letting out a whimper when his knees buckle and he falls to the floor.

"Harry, look at me, what's wrong, pumpkin?" Louis asks, placing his finger on the base of Harry's chin, trying to get the younger lad to look at him. 

"Louis, he's coming!" Harry cries out, clutching onto his boyfriend's shirt when a contraction immediately follows his outburst. 

A crowd then forms around them, Zayn and Ed pushing past everyone to get to their mates. 

"Harry, I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay? Ed, you go let yours and Harry's teacher know that he went into labor, Zayn, I want you to call Harry's mum and tell her to meet us at Holmes Chapel Memorial, and remind her to grab Harry's hospital bag from his bedroom." Louis instructs, the two lads running off while Louis picks Harry up bridal style and tries to push past the crowd.  

"Can't you see he's in labor?!" Louis shouts, the crowd then deforming as he runs out to the student parking lot, unlocking his car and placing Harry in the passenger seat, then jogging around to the other side and starting his Mercedes to head off to the hospital.

*

"Bloody fucking hell! Why does this hurt so much?!" Harry groans, letting out a scream as he clutches onto Louis' hand like his life depends on it. 

"Hang in there, pumpkin. We're almost at the hospital." Louis says calmly, caressing Harry's knuckles with his thumb. 

"Oh my god, I fucking hate you Nick Grimshaw!" Harry shouts, crying out when the current contraction grows stronger. 

"Pumpkin, my mum says that screaming only makes it worse, try those breathing techniques we learned in your childbirth classes." Louis suggests, helping Harry breathe as he demonstrates the techniques.

*

"Harry, Louis!" Anne shouts as she sees Louis pull into the hospital parking lot, walking over to them once Louis' parked the car. She opens Harry's door for him, then helping her son out of the car. 

"Mum it hurts so much, why did I let him have sex with me?!" Harry questions, regretting letting Nick fuck him without a condom, if only he'd known about the amount of pain he'd be in when he gave birth. 

"C'mon baby-cakes, let's get you inside." Louis says, holding onto Harry's waist as he helps the pain stricken lad get inside the hospital. 

"Ow! Louis, I can't do this! I need a wheelchair!" Harry yelps, doubling over in pain. 

"Anne, go inside and retrieve a wheelchair." Louis instructs, his boyfriend's mother running inside the hospital, coming back two minutes later with a wheelchair and Doctor Seay. 

Louis helps Harry sit down in the wheelchair, kissing his boyfriend before jogging beside him and holding onto his hand as Doctor Seay starts wheeling them down to the labor and delivery floor. 

*

"Okay, now that we're all settled and it's confirmed that little Carter is head down, I'm going to check your dilation, so if you'll just bend your knees and spread your legs, we can start." Doctor Seay says as he heads to the sink and washes his hands, then putting on some light blue rubber gloves. 

"Try spreading them just a little bit more," Doctor Seay says, Louis helping the green eyed lad spread his legs open some more. "Okay there we go, you're four centimetres Harry, I'll be back a little later to check on you." Doctor Seay tells the two lads as he tosses his gloves in the rubbish bin, then softly closing the door as he walks out. 

*

"Mum I changed my mind, I want the epidural!" Harry whimpers, tears falling down his face as he squeezes her hand tightly. 

"Okay, I'll go tell Doctor Seay. Stay here with Louis." she says, Harry mumbling out a 'not like I can go anywhere!' before she walks out to go find her son's midwife (yes, a male doctor that delivers babies is still called a midwife, they do not change the name based on the gender, because a midhusband would sound a bit weird so it stays the same even if you're a male doctor.) 

*

"So you do want the epidural?" Doctor Seay asks as he walks back into Harry's hospital room. 

"Please, this hurts so much." Harry whimpers, clutching onto Louis' tattooed wrist as he fights the ongoing contraction. 

"Alright, I'll be right back with an anaesthesiologist to give it to you." he says, walking out to go retrieve someone that can give Harry an epidural. 

*

"Feeling better, darling?" Louis asks as he holds Harry's hand, grateful that his boyfriend is no longer screaming in pain. 

"Much better, maybe now I can get some sleep, I'll need it once Carter's born, I'll be having sleepless nights as soon as we're discharged from the hospital." Harry says, causing Louis to chuckle. 

*

"I think my epidural's wearing off, I'm feeling contractions again." Harry says, looking up at his mother in fear. 

"That's totally normal honey, no need to worry your curly little head." Anne reassures, stroking her son's knuckles with her thumb. 

"Can you go get Doctor Seay, please?" Harry asks, his mum nodding as she walks out of her son's designated hospital room to retrieve her son's obstetrician. 

*

"So your mum says that you're feeling contractions now that the epidural's worn off?" Doctor Seay asks, Harry nodding his head as he clutches onto Louis' hand. 

"C-can you check to see if I'm ready to push yet?" Harry queries, Doctor Seay then walking over to the lad with his gloved hands to check his cervix. 

"Sadly you can't push yet, you're only seven centimetres, just press the call button when believe that you're officially ready to push and my nurses and I will wheel you down to a birthing room." Doctor Seay says as he pats Harry's knee that's still spread out on the bed, then walking out to tend to his other patients. 

*

"Louis, my waters broke!" Harry shouts, his boyfriend then running out of the bathroom and squeezing onto Harry's hands. 

"Shh, it's okay, I'll have your mum go get Doctor Seay, just breathe pumpkin, breathe like they taught us in your classes, in, and out, again, in, and out, there you go, all better?" Louis says as he helps Harry breathe through the contraction, shouting for Anne to go find Doctor Seay for them, Harry's mother running out of the hospital room. 

 

*

"I've heard that your waters broke? Do you feel any urges to push yet?" Doctor Seay asks Harry, the sixteen year old nodding his head. 

"I really need to push, dear god it hurts!" Harry groans, clutching onto Louis' forearm with his baby blue nails. 

"Alright, I'll page my nurses and we'll wheel you down to a birthing room, sound good?" Doctor Seay asks the pain stricken lad, Louis answering for the lad as Harry let's out a scream of pain. 

*

"You ready to head down to your birthing room, Harry?" Anne asks as she looks over to her hospital gown clad son, the emerald eyed boy nodding his head. 

"Don't be scared H, I'm right here, and I'm not leaving your side, I promise." Louis says as he holds onto the younger lad's hand while the nurses and Doctor Seay wheel them down to Harry's birthing room. 

"Okay, I love you." Harry says just above a whisper, barely audible for Louis to hear him. 

*

"Place your legs on these stirrups for me Harry, and we'll lift up the bar on the bottom of the bed for you to hold onto if you'd like." Doctor Seay informs,  Louis and Anne helping Harry bring his legs into the stirrups, while the nurses bring up the metal bar from the bottom of the bed and place pillows behind Harry's back. 

"Your next contraction's coming, I want you to push for me okay? Big push Harry!" Doctor Seay shouts, the green eyed sixteen year old whimpering from the pain as he bares down, his face turning a deep scarlet. 

"You're doin' great baby-cakes!" Louis exclaims, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm. 

"C'mon honey, just a few more pushes." Anne says softly, moving some of her son's sweaty hair away from his porcelain face. 

*

"One more push, babe!" Louis shouts, wincing when Harry clutches onto his wrist, leaving crescent moon shapes on Louis' knuckles as he pushes for the final time, then falling back against the pile of pillows as Carter is born. 

A shrill cry is heard once Doctor Seay clears the newborn's airways, Harry tearing up at the beautiful sound that his son let's out. 

"Would the father like to cut the cord?" A nurse asks, Louis looking up at her in shock. 

"Oh, um I-I'm not the biological father, but I'll gladly cut the umbilical cord if it's okay with Harry." Louis says, causing Harry to giggle. 

"Just because you're not Carter's biological dad doesn't mean you can't cut the cord, go ahead pumpkin." Harry says as he caresses Louis' face, then softly kissing him before Louis cuts their son's cord that's connecting him to Harry. 

"Time to get you all cleaned up little one." one of the nurses says as she tales Carter from Doctor Seay, bringing him over to the sink to clean him off before taking his measurements. 

*

"Well, baby boy Styles is all cleaned up and measured now, would you like to hold him?" the nurse asks Harry, the teenager nodding as he takes the newborn from her, cradling his son in his arms. 

"Hi baby, I'm your mummy Harry, and that's grandma over there, and this crazy lad behind me is your daddy. Well he's not technically your daddy, he's just my boyfriend who's agreed to take care of you with me, but you'll be calling him papa." Harry says as he looks down at his son, tearing up when the newborn grabs onto his finger. 

"Oh honey, that's so cute, let me get a picture." Anne squeals, taking out her phone and snapping a picture of Harry smiling down at Carter while the newborn holds onto his pointer finger. 

"Lou, did you wanna hold him?" Harry asks the older lad, Louis nodding his head. 

"Hi darling, I see you've got mummy's green eyes and curly hair, those are the things I love most about mummy, his curls are so soft and you can literally get lost in his forest green eyes. You've also got his soft pink lips, trust me when you find the one you love they'll tell you just how kissable those lips are." Louis jokes, smiling down at Carter. 

*

EPILOGUE

"Carter, give mummy the keys!" Louis hears Harry shout as he walks inside their house, shaking his head as he places his bag and jacket on the coat rack, then walking upstairs to his and Harry's bedroom. 

"Carter, if you don't give mummy his keys you won't be getting any left over cake from mummy's birthday." Louis warns, the five year old gasping before handing Harry his keys.

"I'm sorry mummy." Carter mumbles, then pressing his head into Harry's neck. 

"It's okay darling, daddy and I still love you. There's no need to cry." Harry says, softly rubbing his son's back. 

"But daddy said I can't have cake!" he sobs, staining Harry's pink maternity shirt with his tears. 

"No, daddy said you couldn't have birthday cake if you didn't give me my keys, and I got my keys, so therefore you'll be able to have some birthday cake after dinner, okay? Now how about you go wash up for dinner?" Harry explains as he kisses Carter's forehead, then kissing his son's brown curly locks before the green eyed boy runs off to the family bathroom. 

"So how are my baby girls?" Louis asks as he kisses Harry's cheek. 

"Kicking like crazy, they're either gonna end up as footie players or ballerinas." Harry responds as he rubs his nine months pregnant stomach. 

"Well I guess we should start dinner, up you go, darling." Louis says as he hoists Harry off their bed, slowly walking to the kitchen with him. 

"What should we eat?" Harry asks, walking over to the fridge to get out some ingredients. 

"You just sit down, I'll be making dinner tonight, your favourite." Louis says, helping Harry sit down on the lounge chair in the living room. 

 "Your famous chicken recipe?!" Harry asks excitedly. 

"Yup, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham, with a side of homemade mash." Louis says, chuckling as Harry does the hand motions with him, then kissing his spouse's cheek and walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner for his small family. Little did he know that it was about to get larger by two people very quickly.

 

 

 

 


End file.
